Nintendo's Farting Princess Babies
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Peach, Daisy, and 'Elsa' fart continuously, but all three have been letting them stinky bassy poots rip since they were babies! The baby princesses proceed to make everyone in the know about their shockingly powerful farts, much to the enjoyment of their smelly adult selves! Well, except Nintendo's Lightning but no one likes her anyway. Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


BAN: This was by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who deleted it for obvious reasons, one of which relates to a certain copycat within the story.

 _Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus' Newer AN: As you can see, I decided to just combine Baby Peach farting and Baby Daisy farting, along with Baby Rosalina farting. Why? Because Nintendo made actual fanfiction real. And the original author's note for this is at the bottom. I don't forget old stuff as much as you'd think._

* * *

 **Nintendo's Farting Princess Babies by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina were all together in the Mario Kart Stadium, looking at their baby incarnations racing about on pipe framed karts as they were watching from the top of a tower. Peach and Daisy were both joyful and full of energy, while Rosalina as usual was relatively cool and reserved, not that anyone cared or noticed much.

"Yeah! Go Baby me!" Peach exclaimed as she called out to her baby self.

"No, baby me! You make a joke out of these two!" Daisy exclaimed as she pumped her arms in excitement.

Rosalina sighed as she placed her left hand on her face, simply shaking her head. "I don't see what's so exciting about watching younger counterparts of yourself race... isn't it a waste?"

Daisy smirked as she wrapped her right arm around Rosalina. "Look you ugly smelly fatass, you're one of us now, and you got to expect to be just as pumped as we are!" She then pointed down at the race course, with Baby Peach farting a deep pitched toot in Baby Daisy's face, the younger counterpart of Daisy grabbing a green Koopa shell and chucking it at the blonde princess, zipping up and ripping a brassier fart in her face. Baby Rosalina used a mushroom at the right moment as she released a trombone like toot that gave her an extra burst of speed, passing both of the baby princesses as she waved.

All of their stomachs grumbling in response, the adult princesses farted in response, with Peach letting out an equally brassy poot, and both Daisy and Rosalina having deeper pitched farts. Peach and Daisy glanced at each other as they laughed and held their hands together in glee, with Rosalina blushing in embarrassment as she placed her hands on her face.

"Oh no... you two never told me that we would be farting every time our little selves broke wind!" Rosalina snapped at Peach and Daisy, who simply laughed in response as they didn't care about the hated lame space version of Peach.

* * *

Baby Peach and Baby Rosalina were zipping around at the speed of sound in the Cloudtop Cruise, with both of the babies riding on Wiggler bikes as they were way ahead in the lead, with Lemmy Koopa continuing to sell tires on the giant green beanstalk by the finish line.

"Tires! I got fresh tires!" Lemmy exclaimed as he was balancing on a white tire, only to cough as Baby Rosalina farted in front of him, making him fall off as he growled, shaking his fist at the baby recolor. "Watch it, fartso! I neatly died breathing in your fart gas!"

Baby Peach giggled as she also zipped by Lemmy, ripping a brassy toot in his face as he wheezed, placing his hands on his neck as he tried his best to get fresh air, but couldn't, the blonde baby princesses stinking up the atmosphere with their bad gas.

* * *

Baby Daisy was hanging out with Toadette in the Moonview Highway, being in the highway on the outskirts of the city as the two young girls were taking a good look at the forest below the highway. Both of their Cheep Chargers parked, Toadette and Baby Daisy were munching on vanilla icing topped donuts as they were enjoying the nice, cool breeze.

"Man, this is so sweet!" Toadette exclaimed as she gleefully giggled, finishing up her doughnut as she let out a cute belch, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Oh, pardon me! Teehee!"

Baby Daisy giggled as she gulped down the last of her donut, letting out a loud wet fart instead as she clapped her hands together. "Gogogo!"

"Wow, Baby Daisy, you sure let out really stinky ones!" Toadette admitted, being able to sense how bad Baby Daisy's fart was despite having the advantage of not smelling them due to having no nose.

Baby Daisy simply farted again, bouncing innocently about as she kept on being cheerful, with Toadette simply laughing as they had another couple of donuts, with Baby Daisy tooting while munching on her donut.

* * *

Baby Peach giggled as she rode in her bright pink Cheep Charger kart, riding around the green, lively Peach Gardens as Toadette and Birdo were watching her from the balcony of Princess Peach Toadstool's castle. Baby Peach squealed joyfully as she drove around the common Chain Chomps that were barking and bouncing about in the garden, with Baby Peach emerging out of the maze and heading around the right bank.

"Gosh, Baby Peach is so energetic!" Toadette gleefully exclaimed as she clapped her hands, turning her head to the right at Birdo as the two were sitting underneath the grassy hedge based on Mario in front of the racecourse. "I think she'll make into a great princess!"

Birdo shook her head as she patted Toadette on the head. "Well, both of us know how Princess Peach is. Kind, sweet, girly..." She then shuddered as she closed her eyes. "And gassy..."

Toadette nodded her head in agreement as she then held her hands down on her pink dress. "Oh yeah, I forgot that Peach like farting. You think she was like that even as a baby?"

As the two watched Baby Peach zip around the course heading towards the flowerbed, Baby Peach was bouncing out of her seat, farting away as she giggled. Toadette and Birdo looked at each other as Baby Peach farted her way up, causing several of the flowers in the flower bed to wilt from the foul smell.

"Well, now we know the answer..." Birdo bluntly commented as she folded her arms, with Toadette placing her hands on her face, shocked at Baby Peach's bad gas.

* * *

Baby Daisy was getting ready to race as she was in the Maple Treeway, being alongside Princess Daisy and Wiggler, with everyone understandably confusing the adult Daisy as either Baby Daisy's mom or simply the proper adult version, since Baby Daisy had the same problem that various babies before her had. Anyway, the three girls were standing at the branch high above the ground below as they looked across to see the giant brown barrel that blasted people onto the branch. Baby Daisy was bouncing about as Daisy and Wiggler watched, with Daisy in her regular yellow dress.

"You know, Baby Daisy sure is like you, only more girly." Wiggler commented as she had her upper arms wrapped around the back of her head while her lower arms were on her hips.

Daisy laughed, her arms also wrapped around the back of her own head. "Well of course! She's a baby! Babies are always cute like this!" She then continued smiling as she tilted her head to the right. "They're also cranky, loud, and gassy..."

Wiggler glanced at Daisy with suspicion. "But, you're super gassy. Like, to the point of causing potential global warming."

Daisy farted loudly as she giggled, feeling her yellow panties become damp. "You're saying that like I'm not proud or aware of it!" She then glanced back at Baby Daisy, who stopped bouncing. "My younger self was just as gassy, only she doesn't appreciate breaking wind like me!"

Baby Daisy stared at her adult self as she let out a deep pitched poot, feeling her diaper becoming heaver as she made a mess, starting to cry. Daisy and Wiggler watched as Baby Daisy cried while pooping in her diapers, with Daisy and Wiggler glancing at each other oddly.

"Don't get cheap on me, Wiggler." Daisy stated as she placed her right hand on her hip, wagging her left index finger at Wiggler.

Wiggler sighed in annoyance as she shrugged with both of her arms, proceeding to change Baby Daisy. "Ugh... you sure know ways to annoy people with mundane stuff, Daisy..." She remarked as she took care of Baby Daisy's diaper, with Baby Daisy farting in Wiggler's face, causing Daisy to laugh her head off.

* * *

Baby Rosalina was racing through the Sunshine Airport as she came into contact with her adult self, who gulped as she felt nervous, both of them riding on the Teddy Buggy, with Rosalina wearing her tight biker outfit as both of the one eyed blonde princesses were gliding in the air, heading back down on the yellow dirt paved road as they headed into the terminal.

"Here I go!" Baby Rosalina exclaimed as she released a high pitched toot, using the gas to propel herself forward.

Rosalina coughed as she smelled her baby self's rotten gas, waving her right hand as she slowed down. "Ugh... are my farts really that bad?" She then felt her stomach rumble, causing her to groan as she placed her right hand on her stomach. "Oh no..."

And then Rosalina let loose a brassy deep pitched fart that caused a brown stain on the back of her pants, with the space princess blushing as several of the Piantas and Nokis noticing as they pointed at Rosalina and laughed, with Baby Rosalina continuing to fart away squeaky toots as she giggled, enjoying her flatulence unlike her embarrassed adult self.

* * *

Baby Peach was annoying Bowser, the two of them driving around the Koopa Cape. Bowser tried his best to avoid Baby Peach, but she continued pulling up close to him. Baby Peach was still in her Cheep Charger while Bowser was riding in his Flame Flyer.

"Agh! Stupid baby version of Peach!" Bowser groaned as he fired several red hot fireballs from his mouth at Baby Peach. "I have no attraction to you as a baby! Leave me alone!"

Baby Peach giggled, jumping over the fireballs as she let out cute little poots, following Bowser into the river area of the Koopa Kape, going through the open forest as they zigzagged throughout the freshwater currents. Bowser then started to toss giant Bowser Shells at Baby Peach, knocking her about, but she had great acceleration to get her back on track, while using her poots to help get an extra boost of speed, standing up in her kart as she continued giggling.

* * *

Baby Daisy and Toadette were both bumping into each other as they were riding down the snowy mountain of Mt. Wario as Ludwig Von Koopa and Iggy Koopa were both traling them, all four of the characters riding on the Mr. Scooty bike.

"Get back here, you dumb baby!" Ludwig shouted as he chucked a red shell at Baby Daisy.

Baby Daisy smirked as she lifted her butt, releasing a terrible gas blast at the red shell, causing it to melt from the horrific smell as Ludwig caught a whiff and crashed into a tall pine tree, falling in the snow as Iggy swerved around, holding a star in his hands.

"Let's see you handle this!" Iggy stated as he used the star, ramming Toadette as he approached Baby Daisy.

"Oww! Hey!" Toadette exclaimed as she fell off her bike and landed on her face, getting crushed by her Mr. Scooty.

Baby Daisy rolled her eyes as she giggled, farting bassy toots as she began speeding up, leaving Iggy behind as the flatulence caused an avalanche, of which covered up the entire race track as Iggy was buried alive, the star power not being enough to free him from the snow as Baby Daisy pressed onwards to victory.

* * *

Baby Rosalina was going through the dusty Bone Dry Dunes as she was constantly farting in the faces of Morton Koopa and Roy Koopa, both of the burly Koopalings quite annoyed.

"Urgh! Quit doing that, you pesky filler slot!" Roy growled as he grabbed a fire flower and began shooting red fireballs at Baby Rosalina, burning her up.

Morton then smirked as he rammed right into the princess baby, pushing her into the water near the ship containing Toads. "Hurr hurr hurr! That'll teach ya to mess with the heavyweights!"

Roy and Morton then high fived each other as they kept on racing, with Wendy O' Koopa and Dry Bowser both on the ship as they watched Baby Rosalina struggle to stay afloat, the two reptiles looking at each other.

"How do you put up with this regarding Baby Daisy?" Wendy asked as she rolled her hands around.

Dry Bowser shook his boney head as he sighed. "Believe me, Wendy, it's not easy to tolerate any of these flatulent flesh bags..." He responded, closing his eyes.

Wendy shrugged as a green shelled Lakitu rescued Baby Rosalina, only to drop her right back in as she farted in his face.

* * *

"Tires! Get your free tires here!?" Lemmy Koopa exclaimed as he was at the finish line in the Electrodrome, coughing as he smelled a strong, rancid smell go past him. "Cough, hack! Eww, what was that?"

It was the combined flatulence of Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, and Baby Rosalina as the three gassy baby princesses were all finishing a round around the Electrodrome, with Larry Koopa doing the music as he glared at the three girls zipping by him and farting.

"Hey! Keep your gas blasts to yourself!" Larry exclaimed as he angrily shook his right fist at them. "Damn gassy girls! Ugh!"

Baby Daisy got an idea as she called up Baby Peach and Baby Rosalina, the girls coming up together as they were whispering, all nodding their heads in agreement as Baby Peach and Baby Rosalina activated star power, with Baby Daisy using a lightning power up as all the other racers, who were all Miis, shrunk. The baby princesses then made their way to the very front of the pack, placing their diapered butts together as they all unleashed bassy farts in unison, causing the entire Electrodrome to collapse as the Mii racers were crushed and killed, with the many Koopas and Shy Guys dancing about running for their lives as they screamed, Larry gawking as he pulled his blue hair.

"Augh! Not again!" Larry exclaimed as he retreated into his spiny shell and ricocheted away, with the baby gassy princesses getting crushed inside as once again, the Electrodrome was yet again destroyed, much to the later dismay of Larry as he had to get Morton's construction crew and Lakithunder once again.

And thus, that is the tale of how Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina were all farting females from the very start. And it's all because of Mario Kart.

* * *

 _Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus' Older AN: Mario Kart Wii is officially five years old. Well, with this edit, six now, and with the mainstream online scene officially dead The scary thing is that it's more than half a decade old... and given that it still feels brand new and has aged pretty well, I figured that I do even more Mario Kart Wii based fanfics. This included, which is basically the baby version of all the infamous video game girl fart fanfics I did, particularly does from Nintendo. Also note the fact that most of what I wrote before was basically copied pasted from another certain story of mine._

FAN: That was done by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who felt it wasn't that good of a fanfiction to keep for several reasons, one of being them an overused clone.


End file.
